


Surprises

by CaranilNymeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki likes giving gifs, M/M, and Tony likes receiving them, birthday fic, so I guess we're even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaranilNymeria/pseuds/CaranilNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is great at gift-giving, and that's why Tony never told him he didn't like surprises. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/gifts).



> Birthday present for my dearest, loveliest bff Algedi, which ships Ironfrost like anything else in the world. Love you, babe.

Tony should have told his lover that he didn't quite like surprises. Really, he should have.

But the look in Loki's eyes, and that smirk half way between evil and adorable (other than incredibly hot, as, actually, any other of Loki's traits), and that little laughter that warmed up his face and heart... Well, Tony would have done anything to see these things everytime he could. So, he endured everyone of the God's surprises, which often became scaringly dangerous pranks, mostly because they were aimed at people _which had fucking superpowers._

Like that one time when _accidentally_ the kitchen had got blown up, because _accidentally_ Thor had seen a clip from Jarvis's recordings. Are you seriously asking what it was? Really? It was Tony and Loki fucking, _duh._ Because anything else wouldn't have _quite_ worked, the God of Thunder's heart stroke wouldn't have been so powerful, and Tony's cursing wouldn't have been funny enough.

Or that time Captain America, the symbol of moral integrity and righteousness, found two male prostitutes in his bedroom. Covered only in whipped cream. He was so _terrified_ of that situation that he hadn't gotten out of his room for two days.

Actually, Tony loved and looked forward to Loki's surprises on only one occasion, when gift-giving was involved. Because damn, that man could choose them really well. Every Christmas, or anniversary or birthday, there was something different but equally awesome and exciting.

That year, Tony's gift was a silver silk blindfold. He was forced to wear it by Loki's explosive enthusiasm ( _litterally_ explosive, god, that guy had magic sparkles dancing in his eyes, he was _beautiful_ ), and, when he took it off, he found himself in an island which really seemed to be one of the Carribeans.

Loki wasn't there.

The suspicious, even though quite thrilled, Tony Stark lied down on a beach chair nearby, taking the drink (his favourite, of course he couldn't expect less from Loki) which was apparently waiting for him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his skin. He didn't know how, but his clothes had being turned into a bathing suit. Ah, magic was useful, yes.

"Hello sir, can I get you anything? A towel, another drink, a snack? _Anything you want,"_ a feminine voice asked, in allusive tone.

He opened his eyes again. Two long legs, a flat belly, boobs which shape and dimension were perfect and which seemed to defy gravity. The emerald green bikini contrasted adorably with the pale skin and the long, black curls of the woman, and her face, for the love of Virgin Mary, was the prettiest thing ever. Her expression made clearest which kind of desires she wanted to fulfill.

"God, Loki, you're going to kill me like this," Tony groaned, shifting his legs so that his lover, beautiful in any form presented to him, could see that he really liked that new body.

The young lady reclined until her neckline was precisely in front of the eyes of the man, whose mouth was starting to water, and whispered to his ear: "Happy birthday, Stark", with the same voice Loki used when he was fucking him, praising him for what a good boy he was, willing to learn anything to please his lover. Voice which immediately got him an almost painful erection.

Then she retracted, and, while she was stripping of the top of her bikini – Tony's eyes were captured, like a rabbit with headlights- a cake _fucking full of shitty ice-cold cream_ landed on his crotch. One on his face followed, and a dozen others, on the rest of his body.

_Christ. He hadn't yet learned never to let his guard down._


End file.
